Your Song
by Hika Cheshire
Summary: Inuyasha cria um poema para Kagome, um poema muito especial... Uma SongFic InuKag inspirada na música Your Song do filme Moulin Rouge!(COMPLETA)


Inuyasha estava meio ansioso naquela noite...andava de um lado para o outro na frente do Poço Come Ossos...esperando a chegada dela...até que:

-Cheguei!!-disse a garota que saía do poço.

-Kagome!!-Inuyasha deu um salto e olhou para ela.

-Oi Inuyasha...eu...demorei?-disse ela.

-Não..não...não demorou nada!Eu...quero que você venha comigo!!-disse ele.

-Han...ir com você?-disse ela.

-É...eu...quero te mostrar uma coisa...-disse Inuyasha puxando ela pela mão.

Inuyasha a levou até a árvore onde ele fora selado há 50 anos atrás:

-Bem...chegamos...-disse Inuyasha.

-O que você quer me mostrar Inuyasha?-disse Kagome.

-É...é um poema-disse ele ficando vermelho.

-Um poema?-disse ela.

-É...é um poema...-disse ele.

-E pra quem é esse poema?-perguntou Kagome.

-É...para...você...Kagome...-disse Inuyasha vermelho.

-Para...mim?-disse Kagome assustada.

-É...gostaria que você ouvisse ele...-disse Inuyasha.

-Claro que eu ouço-disse ela nervosa e ansiosa.

Inuyasha respirou fundo... e começou:  
  
**"My gift is my song...(Meu presente é minha canção)"**  
  
Ele para e olha para Kagome  
  
**"...and this one's for you"(E esta aqui é para você)"**  
  
Kagome fica vermelha e olha para o lado.Inuyasha se aproxima, e coloca mão no rosto dela fazendo-a olhar para ele  
  
**"And you can tell everybody that this is your song(E você pode contar para todo mundo que esta é sua canção) **

**It may be quite simple but now it's done(Pode estar bastante simples...mas agora está terminada)"**  
  
Ele se vira e se afasta um pouco, e volta a olhar para ela.  
  
**"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind(Eu espero que você não se importe, eu espero que você não se importe) **

**That I put down in words(Que eu coloquei em palavras) **

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world(Como a vida é maravilhosa, agora que você está nela)"  
**  
Ele se aproxima, pega na mão de Kagome e seus rostos se aproximam  
  
**"I sat on the roof, and I kicked off the moss(Eu sentei no telhado, e me livrei do musgo) **

**Well some of these verses, well they've,(Bem...alguns desses versos, bem...) **

**They've got me quite cross(...me deixaram bastante irritado) **

**But the sun's been kind while I wrote the song(Mas o sol tinha sido amável, enquanto eu escrevia a canção) **

**It´s for people like you that, keep it turned on(E é para pessoas como você que ele se mantém assim)**

** So excuse me forgetting but these things I do(Então, me desculpe por esqueçer, mas eu faço essas coisas) **

**You see I've forgotten if they're green(Você vê, eu esqueci se eles são verdes) **

**Or they're blue(Ou se eles são azuis) **

**Anyway the thing is what I really mean(De qualquer maneira, o que eu quero dizer é que...) **

**Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen(Seus olhos são os olhos mais doces que já vi)"  
  
**Ele a rodou graciosamente, e meio que dançaram por um tempo, então eles pararam e se aproximaram mais ainda.  
  
**"And you can tell everybody that this is your song(E você pode contar para todo mundo, que esta é sua canção) **

**It may be quite simple but now it's done(Pode estar bastante simples...mas agora está terminada) **

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind(Eu espero que você não se importe, eu espero que você não se importe)**

** That I put down in words(Que eu coloquei em palavras) **

**How wonderful life is now you're in the world(Como a vida é maravilhosa, agora qque você está nela)"**  
  
Kagome sorriu emocionada, e Inuyasha retribuiu o sorriso.  
  
**"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind(Eu espero que você não se importe, eu espero que você não se importe) **

**That I put down in words(Que eu coloquei em palavras)**

** How wonderful life is now you're in the world(Como a vida é maravilhosa, agora que você está nela...)"  
**  
Ele finalizou o poema tão bem como começara: -Inuyasha!Foi lindo!Você fez isso pra mim mesmo?-disse Kagome emocionada. -Sim e fiz...eu fiz por que eu amo você, e é isso que eu quero que você saiba, você é muito especial Kagome, eu amo você...e muito!-disse Inuyasha Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram, com certeza, aquela foi uma noite especial...tão especial que com certeza...Kagome jamais esqueceria...


End file.
